


Hidden Star

by RathalosQueen17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurance (Voltron) - Freeform, Alteans and Galra are Elves, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bratty foster kids/siblings, F/M, Foster home, Kallura (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is More Galran/Elven in This AU, Keith (Voltron) is a Shy Boy, Keith (Voltron) is self-deceptive, M/M, Minor Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Music Producer Shiro (Voltron), Musically talented Keith (Voltron), Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Pidge| Katie Holt/Keith (Voltron), Platonic Romelle/Keith (Voltron), Sheith (Voltron) - Freeform, Sheith endgame, Shiro (Voltron) is Very Romantic, Slow Burn Keith/Shiro (Voltron), There MAY be a few OCs at some point to keep things going, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RathalosQueen17/pseuds/RathalosQueen17
Summary: Keith makes himself believe that he is straight to keep others from having yet another reason to put him down. When his musical talent is shown off by his (at the time) girlfriend, he is given an opportunity not many get in life: to play on a big stage with actual band members, but when Keith meets a very handsome recording artist/music producer: the famous Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane. At first, they communicate through music to convey their emotions and feeling; claiming these are just "warm ups" if anyone else questions their seemingly odd way of speaking, but after roughly a year or so, Keith starts getting more popular as an artist and is requested by many fans to start officially collaborating with Shiro, that's when some things get serious.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue - Concealing the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Keith and his friends (Hunk, Pidge/Katie, Lance, and Allura) are all the same age in this story just so there's no confusion going forward. Explicit rating to be justified later.

Ever since he lost his father, and with a mother missing in action, Keith had been taken in by a few homes; finally staying in one that “tolerated” him to say the least. The government had determined he was to stay with them up until he surpassed the age of sixteen, then after that they could have him stay as long as they wanted. Sure, that was all fine and dandy in their eyes, but to Keith it was like living in a homeless shelter with other kids who just loooved to pick on him for everything and anything. This was when Keith took to hiding a lot of things from pretty much everyone, even close friends, and also took up music as a way to “escape” from all other things and feel like he had a place. At the least, the Caretaker of this home Keith lived in had cared enough to send him to school; even keep him in the home until he finished his senior year, which the story began: Junior Year of High School.

Keith sat in an empty practice room after school practicing his guitar and hums the lyrics of a particular song he favored at least on the guitar: “Smells Like Teen Spirit” by Nirvana; by now he had gotten very familiar with the chord progressions of this song, specific notes for the melody, and the notes that go behind the lyrics. Eventually during that practice he had begun to sing along with his own playing. As he continued he closed his eyes to imagine something better than looking at a practice room that had no one else but him in it; unknowing playing a bit louder than what he could hear. It brought the attention of one girl who was walking by from a classroom she was in for some extra help with her classwork.

The elven girl stopped when she heard the impressive guitar playing from the practice room. _“Who could that be? Can’t be Lance...can it?”_ She thought before cracking the door open a tiny bit; only to see that it was no one other than Keith and got a genuinely surprised look. _“Keith?! But doesn’t he have anywhere to be? H-he’ll miss the late bus if he stays any longer…”_ She thought just before Keith finished up.

Keith glanced at the time and sighed a bit. _“Great, now I have to go catch the late bus or I’ll have a long walk back to the home…”_ He thought seeming downtrodden.

 _“Why does he look so sad?”_ She thought before clearing her throat a bit to catch his attention.

Keith jumped a bit just after putting his guitar away. “W-wha-? A-Allura?! What are you doing here?” He stuttered.

“Well I was heading to the lobby to wait for the late bus when I heard you playing your guitar. You are a very talented player you know.” She said with a small smile.

Keith blinked a few times. “Um, thanks.” He said as if he didn’t know what to do or how to react to her compliment.

“What’s wrong? You seem sad?” The elven girl continued.

The raven-haired shook his head. “It’s nothing anyone needs to worry about. I’m fine, just tired I guess.” He answered before putting the guitar in the chorus room closet and closing the door to lock it up. “Let’s just go wait for the bus ok?” He said before walking by her towards the lobby.

Allura seemed concerned and now curious about why he hides things and pushes people away, but she walks next to him anyway. “So do you plan to start a band with that kind of talent?” She asked nonchalantly.

Keith sighed a bit through his nose, hoping for a quiet walk to the lobby, but reluctantly he found a response that might stop the questions. “Somewhat…” He vaguely answered.

Allura’s curiosity was only piqued by that answer making her grin. “What would you be looking for in a band member and where would you look?” She asked.

Keith gets an exasperated expression. “I’m not looking for band members right now.” He bluntly responded.

“Well then hypothetically speaking.” The elven girl retorted.

Keith grips the strap of his backpack a little tighter, but barely enough for it to be noticeable. “A bass player, a drummer, and a second guitar player who can also sing like I can. As long as they’re good at playing both by themselves and together, I don’t care who they are.” He answered.  
“What if they’ve been mean to you?” Allura asked curiously.

“Then they won’t want to join but I don’t care if they join or not.” The raven-haired boy replied.

As the two walked into the lobby, the late bus was just pulling away with everyone else on it.

Keith grumbled and sighed. “Great…” He muttered sarcastically before he went outside anyway.

“Huh? Hey wait up!” Allura said as she got her phone out.

Keith didn’t wait and walked down the steps to the sidewalk.

“Hey! Wait a minute! I can just call my Dad to give us a ride home!” Allura called as she went outside after Keith.

“I’m fine walking.” The amethyst-eyed boy deadpanned.

Allura blinked at his stubbornness. “It’s like a two to three hour walk!” She exclaimed.

Keith waved a bit and kept walking.

Allura sighed and shook her head. _“And I used to wonder why he didn’t have many friends…”_ She thought before calling her father.

Keith plugged his earbuds into his phone and put some music on as he walked down the sidewalk.

Allura’s father, Alfor, soon showed up in his expensive looking car. 

“Thank you Father, but a friend of mine is being too stubborn to take the ride. Mind driving up to that guy walking a little ways up?” Allura said smiling lightly as she buckled in.

Alfor nodded. “Of course sweetheart.” He answered before driving up next to Keith to roll Allura’s window down.

Keith stopped and looked at the car. “What?” He asked.

“Sure you don’t want the ride? Last offer.” The snowy-haired girl teased.

Keith shook his head.

“Is that a ‘no’ or a shake of the head saying your not amused?” She asked.

“It’s a no.” Keith said before he continued walking.

Allura huffed. “Why are you so stubborn about this?” She asked.

“Because where I live, I’d get too many questions about getting a ride instead of taking the bus and I don’t want to hear those I live with ask those questions.” The raven-haired boy replied as he continued to walk.

Alfor glanced back at his daughter. “Perhaps we shouldn’t pester him too much Allura."

Allura sighed and leaned back. “Fine…” She muttered before Alfor rolled up her window and drove past Keith to head home.

“How did you two manage to miss the late bus by a few seconds anyway?” Alfor asked.

“We were talking a little too long I guess.” Allura responded.

“Talking? That boy didn’t really seem too keen on talking Lulu.” Alfor said.

“I guess I was doing more of the talking then, but still.” Allura replied.

Alfor shakes his head. “You can’t be friends with everyone ya know. Some people just aren’t that kind of social.” He warned.

“I-I know, he just seemed like he needed someone to vent to; he seemed sad.” Allura said getting a frown to her lips.

“Lulu…” Alfor started.

“I know, I know, I should mind my own business…” Allura said with a sigh.

“I’m sure he’ll be alright.” Alfor assured her.

The young elf girl nodded but glanced back through the back windshield to see if she could still see Keith. Surely enough, she could not.

~ Time Skip ~

Keith got home just as the sun was setting beyond the horizon and stepped inside looking even more tired than when he woke that morning.

The Caretaker of the home looked at him and blinked a few times in surprise. “Keith? Where have you been? I thought you were taking the late bus home.” She said.

“I missed it so I walked.” Keith replied before he started going upstairs.

“Why didn’t you call me for a ride?” She asked.

“Every time I asked before for a ride you’d say you were busy so I’d either take the bus or get a bit of a ride from a friend…” Keith said.

The Caretaker frowned. “Do you know what time it is?” She asked.

“Almost six in the evening. I know Mr. Cardy…” He mumbled as he went to take a few steps upstairs.

“Don’t you want supper?” Cardy asked.

Keith sighed a bit. “In a bit…” He answered before going up to a room he shared with two other boys and plopped down onto his bed.

“Aw did someone miss the late bus?” One of the boys teased.

“Yup. Got a nice walk out of it.” Keith answered ignoring the teasing tone the other had.

“What? Didn’t get a ride from a friend? Oh that’s right! You don’t have any!” The second boy chimed in.

“Just because you’ve never met them doesn’t mean I don’t have friends. Now get off my case ya little twit.” He snapped.

“Boys! That’s enough! Don’t make me come up there.” Cardy called upstairs.

Keith sighed. “Whatever.” He muttered before taking out what was left of his homework and started working on it. _“Not like coming up here is going to help; you always take their side.”_ He thought getting a steely look.


	2. Chapter 1 - Getting Things “Straight”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With word getting around about Allura and Keith after school, Keith starts to feel a bit more like he doesn't belong. Katie and Hunk urge him to talk to Allura about the whispers, but the outcome is definitely not what everyone was expecting even with all the talk.

The next morning at school, Keith stepped off the bus and noticed that other kids were staring and sighed a bit before putting his head down and walking inside; even ignoring a ‘good morning’ from the Principal.

Keith’s friends, Katie “Pidge” Holt and Hunk, take notice and are instantly after their friend to see what was wrong.

“Keith!” Katie called through the crowd of students.

Hunk gently made a path for himself and Pidge as they caught up to Keith.

Keith slipped around the corner and sighed.

“Dude, what’s up?” Hunk asked, looking concerned.

Katie nodded. “Yeah, you’re not usually this quiet; I mean sure you’re quiet but-” She said as she got rambling a bit.

“I get it Pidge…” Keith said to stop her rambling sentence.

Pidge got a bit of a sheepish expression. “Sorry, but it’s true. So what’s wrong?” She affirmed.   
Keith looked at them seeming like he was struggling with some mixed thoughts. “I-I don’t know. Something just feels different. People keep staring at me like I did something wrong when I didn’t do anything.” He said clearly uncomfortable with the staring from others.

Hunk tilted his head a bit and gently put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “What’s different? Did something happen yesterday?” He asked.

Keith gulped a bit. “Not really, I practiced in one of the spare practice rooms nearest to the choir room after school, I was talking to Allura after that while we walked to the lobby for the late bus, we ended up missing it so I started walking home, and she badgered me about taking an offer for a ride home that I didn’t want to take because of those little assholes I currently have to deal with at the home.” Keith said.

“Ok so people had to know somehow that you spoke to Allura, someone you never really talk to unless absolutely necessary, and declined a ride home from her and her dad.” Pidge said as if mentally analyzing the situation.

Keith nodded.

“Well is there someone else that both of you know that would talk to her a little more on the regular than you?” Hunk asked.

Pidge immediately got that answer straightened out. “Lance. She talks and texts with him all the time. She had to have told him, and since he can’t keep his mouth shut a lot of the time, word must’ve gotten around. I wouldn’t be surprised if Allura wanted to speak to you about it if people are treating this like taboo.” The young Holt said.

Keith rubs the side of his arm. “But how come if I interact with anyone I don’t normally interact with it’s seen as ‘unheard of’, but if anyone else does it it’s ok?” Keith said, really feeling out of place.

Pidge gave him a sympathetic look. “This is why we stick together: so you don’t feel so alone. We want to help however we can, but maybe it’s a good idea to just get it over with and talk to Allura about what she might’ve said to Lance.” She advised.

Keith takes a soft deep breath. “Ok.” He affirmed.

Hunk smiled gently. “We’re right here for ya buddy.” He said, patting Keith’s shoulder.

The shorter bronze-haired girl nodded. “Hunk’s right.” She agreed.

Keith gave both of them a grateful smile. “Thanks guys.” He softly said.

~ Time Skip ~

Lunchtime struck with a loud ringing of the bells. Keith, Katie, and Hunk gathered their things and left their classroom for lunch. It was a nice enough day to allow students to eat their lunches outside in the courtyard, to which the three friends took much advantage by getting a few nice spots under a shady tree.

“So when do you plan to talk to Allura?” Hunk asked as he took his lunch out.

Keith took out the lunch he had prepared for himself and shrugged a bit. “Not sure, I mean she stays after enough times as I do so I might be able to catch her then if she doesn’t decide to come to me first.” The raven-haired teen responded.

Hunk nodded a bit.

“Well if we’re staying after, how bout we go to one of the tech rooms and see if we can get your guitar hooked up; that way we could just watch you practice.” Katie suggested.

“And what if we miss the late bus like I did yesterday?” Keith asked.

“I can have Matt come pick us up. I know the little shits you live with can’t say anything about him since we’ve given you rides home anyway.” The young Holt remarked.

Keith nodded.

“And if you wanna practice I could grab my bass from the band room; we could try practicing together.” Hunk added.

Keith’s eyes lit up as he looked at his pudgy friend. “Really?!” He asked.

“Sure! It’d be fun.” The fudge-haired boy said with a wide grin.

As soon as Hunk said that, Pidge’s attention went to the sound of familiar clicking of well-kept heeled boots approaching on the concrete pathway.

One of Keith’s ears nearly twitches at the sound and looks towards the clicking.  _ “Oh great...she decided to come find me instead.” _ He thought as his nerves started to get to him.

Pidge noticed the nervousness growing in her raven-haired friend’s eyes and gently put a hand on his leg to let him know she and Hunk were there for him.

Keith glanced at her and gave a small nod before looking at Allura.

“Can we talk Keith?” The elven girl asked in her usual prim, elegant tone.

Keith gulped softly and nodded.

“Alone I mean.” Allura added with a slight stern look to her eyes.

“Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my friends.” Keith said with a slight waiver to his voice.

Allura raised an eyebrow as to argue.

Keith gets a bit more of a confident look.

Allura huffed. “Fine.” She muttered in defeat.

Hunk innocently patted a spot in the grass in somewhat near Keith.

Allura crossed her arms for a moment before reluctantly going up to where they were and sat with them. “What have you heard all day from other students?” She started.

“Nothing but whispers and mutters as they stare at me.” Keith answered seeming a little miffed about it now instead of alienated.

Allura blinked a few times. “Just that? Other girls have been asking me all day if you were my boyfriend or something and I didn’t answer them.” She said.

Keith got a genuinely shocked expression. “B-boyfriend?! But we really don’t talk much! How could they think that?!” He said as if there was some build up of emotion just now coming forward.

“Well the other girls seem to think we talk when no one else is looking and Lance didn’t help my situation.” The snowy-haired elf said.

“Did he over exaggerate the fact that you offered me a ride home or something?” Keith asked.

Allura blushed and played with a piece of her hair. “Well no, but the way he explained the situation earlier this morning, i-it really opened my eyes a bit…” She started.

Keith raised an eyebrow; not exactly liking where this was possibly going.

“H-he helped me see just how much I really admire you, Keith.” Allura said.

“W-wha-?” The raven-haired teen started to ask.

“I know we haven’t talked much, but I really do like you and I would like to sincerely ask if you’d like to possibly g-go out with me; it’d give us plenty of time to get to know one another the right way.” Allura asked with a rather shy tone.

Keith seemed very surprised and even a little confused.

Pidge and Hunk look at Keith and both see the confusion.  _ “If he was interested he’d at least have some semblance of that in his expression somewhere.” _ They thought.

_ “Make the right choice here, don’t just say yes because you don’t know what to say.” _ Katie then thought, getting a slightly concerned look.

“Well?” Allura asked.

Keith gulped a bit. “I-I don't know. I mean I’ve never really had a relationship before and I don’t think this is a good way to start my first one…” Keith said; that nervous tone coming back.

Allura’s expression turned to look a little more hurt. “O-oh...” She said hinting a sadder tone to her voice now.

Keith panicked at the change in her expression. “B-but that doesn’t mean I said ‘no’!” He said.

Pidge raised an eyebrow as she looked at Allura.  _ “She’s already playing with his head and he hasn’t even given a ‘yes’ or ‘no’...this won’t go well…” _ She thought.

Allura’s expression still did not change when she looked straight at Keith. “Then what is your answer?” She asked with the same sad tone.

Keith gulped and already didn’t like this.  _ “But I don’t even really see her as attractive…” _ He thought before his expression and tone ate at him. “O-ok o-ok. Sure.” He said seeming to be surrendering to her shifty ways.

Almost instantly, Allura was grinning. “Great! So what did you want to do to get to know each other?” She asked in a giddy tone.

“U-um…” Keith said not knowing what to do or say.

“Oh! I know I could hang out with you and your friends after school!” She chimed seeming pretty happy with herself.

Keith gulped but nodded and smiled sheepish. “Sure…” He said not sounding so sure of himself.

“Great! I’m going to finish my lunch and I’ll see you then!” She giggled before she ran back inside.

Keith sighed and leaned against the tree. “Great...now I have a girlfriend…” He said; seeming a little more burdened than any other guy would.

“Are you even interested in girls?” Pidge asked curiously.

“I don’t know. Maybe?” Keith answered, seeming unsure.

_ “That sounds more like a no.” _ Hunk thought.

~ Time Skip ~

After the last bell sounded, Keith made his way from his classroom to the lobby to meet up with Katie and Hunk, but didn’t really expect Allura to be serious about wanting to be a ‘thing’ with him so he wasn’t looking for her.

Allura spotted Keith walk by and grins before following him.

Pidge pointed behind Keith when he got to them. “She really meant it.” She said.

Keith sighed through his nose and looked back at Allura.

“What? Thought I didn’t mean it?” She asked.

“Actually yeah, I really didn’t think you meant it.” Keith admitted.

“Well aren’t you glad I proved you wrong?” She asked.

“Sure.” He said with slight sarcasm in there.

“Hey, c’mon.” Allura said as she nudged him to jest.

Keith rolled his eyes a bit. “Let’s just go to one of the tech rooms.” He said as he glanced away.

Hunk patted his shoulder. “I’ll go grab my bass.” He said before leaving the group momentarily.

“So you did find yourself a bass player? I thought you weren’t looking to start a band?” Allura commented and was making things almost seem as if she had been lied to as the three of them watched Hunk head to the choir room.

“I’m not, we’re just going to practice together.” Keith said as he got cagey when he sensed the tone she was using.

Pidge glanced at them almost trying not to make it seem like she was counting the red flags already coming up for them.

~ Time Skip ~

As the practice session came to an end, Hunk started to help Katie pack things up and get them stored back into their respective closets.

Keith put his guitar in its case and stretched before he closed up the case.

“That was amazing!” Allura squealed.

Keith got a bit of a smile and glanced at her. “Thanks.” He simply said; though, he still seemed shy about the compliments.

Katie nudged Keith gently and smiled. “C’mon Dad’s outside waiting for us.” She said.

Keith looked at her and smiled a bit. “Alright alright, quit being so impatient.” He teased.

Allura got a bit of a frown from how close Keith and Katie seemed to be.  _ “They’re not THAT close are they? She wouldn’t take him from me?” _ She thought.

Hunk looked at Allura and tilted his head. “Allura? Don’t you have to catch the late bus?” He asked.

Allura snapped from her thoughts and looked at him. “U-um, well I could or I could get my father to come get me.” She said before glancing at Keith. “Unless you’d wanna ride with me Keith?” She asked.

Keith felt his breath catch in his throat at the question. “I um, I think today I’ll catch a ride with Katie ok?” He said with a lighthearted smile.

Allura sighed a bit and glanced down. “Alright.” She reluctantly muttered.

Pidge glanced at Allura and got a bit of a questioning look.  _ “Does she think I like him or something? He’s practically another brother to me!” _ She thought staying vigilant and suspicious of the white-haired elf girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of this was in the previous chapter. I hadn't realized that I had attached a part of this chapter to that one until I had started to put in updates for this story. Hopefully it's still just as good as before.


	3. Chapter 2 - In Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a year of a spur-of-the-moment relationship still going, however getting rocky it may be getting, Senior year for Keith and his friends is coming to a close. Assignments are due, but Allura still has one surprise for her boyfriend. Little does she know that towards the end of that very same night, Keith comes to a very sensitive realization; Matt is the first to be there with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mainly got the inspiration for this next part for Skillet's "Feel Invincible", though for only for a little more than half of this chapter. Enjoy :)

With his days numbered as a Senior in high school, Keith had been focusing on getting every assignment, study guide, and test done to be able to fully focus on the music career he desperately wanted to achieve, but in between each “priority” he had set for himself there were a couple interruptions; surprisingly none were his foster siblings.

_ Hey, I know you’re probably working on that history assignment, but I wanted to ask you something. _

Keith looked at his phone as it vibrated for the fourth time within the hour.  _ “C’mon Allura...I need this done.” _ He thought as he gently picked up the smartphone and opened the chat thread to respond.

_ Not a question about Lance right? _

Once he replied he immediately went back to typing away on a laptop he had been able to borrow from the school.

Allura was quick to reply.

_ Not this time lol, no Father was able to actually get you a gig for tonight! A whole venue at a nightclub! _

Keith glanced at the message but his jaw dropped the moment he finished reading it and couldn’t resist and had to call to get everything straight while he worked on his paper.

Allura hardly let the phone ring once before picking up. “Hey babe.” She chimed.

“Hey, how did you manage to get me a gig?” He asked as he continued to type away.

“I showed my other friends and Father one of your songs, a friend of Father’s ended up seeing it and he owns this club, and then the owner put together a band that just needs you and everything else is all set. You won’t even need to bring a guitar.”

“And where is this club?” Keith asked curiously as he flipped through his text book for some quotes that would fit his paper.

“Oh um, well I was thinking I could just come get you and show you where it is instead of just telling you. It’s not like it’s in a bad part of the city, I just want to spend some more time with you.”

The raven-haired elf got a skeptical look at Allura’s response but didn’t want to offend her by questioning any further. “Ok? And what time am I supposed to be there if it’s tonight? Since it’s already 2:30 and all.” He questioned.

“They’ll need you there for 5 which is an hour before the club opens so you can practice and everything can be perfect for the performance.” The snowy-haired elf answered.

Keith glanced at the screen of his laptop and quickly pulled up the word counter and then at when this particular assignment was due.  _ “Alright, I’ll still have tomorrow to do the last bit of this if I don’t finish by the time Allura comes to pick me up. _ ” He thought as he went back to finishing his assignment.

“Keith?”

“Huh? Oh, sorry I’m still here I was just making some mental notes for myself. I want to be able to have my assignments done before they’re due so they’re just out of the way.”

“You worry too much, Keith.”

“Well, I’m also thinking of later when everyone else gets home…”

“You really need to get out of there if it’s that bad. Just saying.”

Keith sighed heavily. “Easier said than done.” He muttered.

“What?”

“I’d have to be legally adopted by someone else or get through high school before I can leave. Which is why I want all my assignments done. This isn’t some peaceful place like where you live ya know; this is practically a living hell when everyone else is home.”

“Which is why you should just come sleep over here when the gig is over instead of going back there.”

“And that would look like I’m breaking the deal I made with my foster mom…”

“Which is the high school thing right?”

The amethyst-eyed elf sighed. “Yes.”

“Well, alright then, but I did offer so if you want to-”

“I’ll be fine Allura, but thank you.”

Allura sighed heavily. “You don’t like to come over here do you?” She asked.

“I never said that...please don’t start this now. I really want to get this paper done so I’m not worrying the rest of the night.” Keith said as he started the final paragraph of his paper.

There was only the sound of hitched breathing on the other end, as if she was truly upset by this.

Keith sat upright after being hunched over his laptop and stretched a bit. “Allura?”

Still no words spoken.

The elf boy was just about done with his paper by the time he decided to say more. “Alright well if you don’t want to talk anymore, then you can text me the address for this club and I can just get a ride from someone else ok? If you need to cool down then that’s alright...guess I’ll talk to you later. Bye.” He sadly said before hanging up.  _ “Geez that’s the third time she’s done that to me.” _ He thought before seeing a text with the address of the club come up.  _ “And now I have to find a ride...great.” _ His thoughts seemed to get him confused with how Allura has been acting around him but he sighed and shook his head before getting up to get himself a ride and a shower before the gig; his paper completed just before he had to leave for the club.

~ Time Skip ~

The club was bustling beyond the curtains of the stage; bar patrons ordering drinks and laughing loudly from half drunken jokes and stories.

“Is it always like this?” Keith asked the owner as he fastened the strap for the guitar he was using.

“Surprisingly it’s a little less busy, but since there’s a performance tonight I guess word got around.” The taller man said as he glanced out past the curtains to where his customers were. “But lucky for you there are some big shots here.” He finished.

“Lucky?” Keith questioned.

The taller man nodded. “Allura and Alfor said you were looking to get into the music industry so I invited the guys I knew.” The mustached owner responded with a nod; seeming to get a kick out of the reaction that answer gets him.

Keith gulped and had lost some color in his face.

“Hey, hey c’mon, these guys are really considerate with new talent. Trust me, you’ll be fine.” The owner assured the younger elf.

The raven-haired elf nodded a bit, and before he knew it there were people cheering for the band to play which got him all kinds of nervous. All semblance of his fraying nerves dissipated as soon as he stepped out with the rest of the band. He saw all the excited patrons ready to listen, but his eyes were specifically drawn to a man sitting in one of the wrap around booths with the very friend who drove him to the club, who was also taking a video of his performance for him to send to Allura since she didn’t show up.  _ “Does Matt know that guy?!” _ He thought before he snapped himself out of his thoughts to start playing as soon as the drummer counted them in with his drumsticks.

Matt smirks a bit when he recognized the song.  _ “Well if this doesn’t grab your attention I dunno what will Shiro.” _ He thought before looking at the stage; seeing Keith being a little more genuine than he normally would be out in a public place like this makes a small warmth grow in his stomach.  _ “Well I guess Katie was right, he is a lot more ‘human’ when music is involved.” _ He thought with a fond look before he glanced at his friend. “Pretty good isn’t he?” Holt asked. When his question got no answer he grew curious. “Shiro?” He prompted.

Shiro looked at Matt, seeming like he had been deep in thought. “Hm?” He inquired.

“That guy is pretty good huh?” The glasses clad man asked.

“O-oh um, yeah. He’s great.” Shiro said; clearly distracted by something else.

“Everything ok?”   
“Y-yeah, you just forgot to mention that this musically talented friend of yours was that…” Shiro started as he looked back at Keith who was leaning into the microphone, his nightshade eyes soft and nearly closed with the only female band member leaned in with him. “Beautiful…” He muttered just loud enough for Matt to hear.

Matt chuckled. “Oh dear, does the finally single man have a crush on a rising star?” He teased as he nudged Shiro; his phone was still recording the performance and was propped up against a sturdy glass.

Shiro blushed. “H-hey c’mon! Adam and I broke up like five days ago.” He whined.

The slightly shorter man chuckled more. “And it seems you’ve already begun to move on if you’re eyeing  **him** like that.” He said as a jest with a nod towards the main singer on stage.

Shiro’s face reddened much more at the statement his friend just made. “Wha- but I…” He stumbled.

“Yes?” The glasses clad man joked.

The buff producer huffed and seemed defeated.

Matt smirked more as Keith practically shredded his solo with the guitar that had been hanging against his back.

Shiro’s jaw nearly hit the table with how awed he was at the raw talent as the audience cheered loudly.

“So, ya gonna teach him how to refine that?” Matt prodded.

“Definitely.” Shiro said without hesitation.

_ “And my job here is done.” _ Matt thought as an accomplished grin crawled onto his face.

The rest of Keith’s performance seemed to just entrap Shiro’s attention just as much as when it started, and just when it finished he was on his feet with everyone else cheering.

Keith blinked a few times and smiled.  _ “Wow, they really like that…” _ He thought as his eyes slowly found Matt and Shiro.

Matt gave a thumbs up as he stopped the recording and mouthed to him. “Got him on board, good luck.”

Keith’s smile only grew from there and was riding on the tail end of an adrenaline rush even as he and the band went backstage.

“Ah! That was so awesome! We had the whole club raving over us!” The blonde girl squealed.

“And those harmonies with you two were awesome Romelle, Keith.” The club owner said as he approached them.

Keith knocked fists with the other two guys of the band before they left; leaving him and Romelle in front of the club owner.

“Thanks Coran!” The blonde elf said before looking back at Keith. “Wherever you go I want to go too! That was too fun to pass up another opportunity!” Romelle chimed as she nudged Keith playfully.

“Well I believed you two might catch a break then, one of my friends has asked to speak with you, and Romelle if you want I’d go too.” Coran suggested.

“Make it like a ‘package deal’ kind of thing huh? I like it!” Romelle agreed.

Keith chuckled a bit. “Well, thanks for the gig.”

“Of course, give my regards to Allura and Alfor alright?”

“Will do.” The raven-haired elf said before walking with Romelle towards the front of the house.

Romelle couldn’t stop giggling and hopping every so often as they walked.

Shiro sees them and feels his face get a bit hot.

Matt nudged him and was smirking all the while.

Romelle trots over to them with Keith in tow and was grinning ear to ear.

“Hey you two, I’ve got a friend for both of you to meet.” Matt started.

Keith gulped a bit being this close to such a man that was Shiro.

Matt nudged Shiro to introduce himself and was very much amused by the taller man’s reaction of nearly stumbling to the side a bit.

“Oh yes, um, hello. I’m Takashi Shirogane, but pretty much everyone calls me Shiro.” The taller man started. “And you two are?” He asked.

“I’m Romelle, I’m a big fan of your work.” Romelle replied.

Shiro smiled. “Thank you, I appreciate the words.” He softly said before looking at Keith; his eyes getting a little brighter with interest and seemed to almost instantly get most if not all his confidence back. “And you must be Keith yes?”

Keith blushed a bit. “U-um, yes. That’s me.”

“Matt has told me quite a bit about you.”

Keith’s face nearly flushed a dark red. “H-has he?”

Matt glances at Shiro. “We’re not here to talk about that right now. There was something else Shiro.” He protested.

Shiro chuckled a bit. “Right, right.” He started before looking back at the two elves. “Well I’ll cut right to it when I say that I’d like to work with you, both of you if I can.”

Romelle held in a squeal and eagerly nodded.

Keith seemed a bit surprised. “Seriously?”

The strong-jawed man nodded and his expression softened. “Why would I not be serious about this? I can definitely see that you have potential, but just raw talent alone will only get you so far. I’d like to help you refine that talent. Both of you.”

“Well alright then, um, cool.” The amethyst-eyed elf said though things still seemed surreal.

“Until I’ve had enough time to work with both of you separately, I’ll have each of you come to my studio on different days. That way I can get to know your unique tones and what your comfortable with. Does that sound ok?”

The blonde elf grinned. “Sounds great to me!” She giggled with excitement.

Keith nodded and smiled a bit. “Sounds fine by me.”

“Great, then you both can contact me when you’ve got some free time and I’ll work with either of you for a time to come in.” Shirogane said with a bit of an excited tone as he handed both of them a copy of his business card.

Matt nudged Keith. “C’mon rock-star, I better get you home.” He joked.

Keith gulped a bit and hesitantly nodded.

Shirogane got a curious look as to why Keith hesitated.

~ Time Skip ~

Keith had managed to get the ‘ok’ from Ms. Cardy to be able to stay over at the Holt’s house for the night and sat down on a bedspread he made for himself in Matt’s room.

“So, what did you think of Shiro?” Matt teased.

Keith groaned and fell back onto his blankets. “Please no.” He jokingly begged.

“C’mon Keith~” Matt goaded.

“Ugh fine, damn four eyes.” Keith jeered in defeat.

Matt smirked.

“He was nice as far as first impressions go.”

“Oh c’mon you know that’s not what I meant!”

Keith smirked. “And you know I have a girlfriend.”

“To which I say: you said you’d go out with her out of not wanting her to be upset with you in some fashion, or sad that you said no. She probably could find someone else yet she decided to go with the quiet boy who seldom talked to her EVER if at all. I can’t see this ‘relationship’ of yours going much farther along if she gets upset when you don’t want to stay at her house when it’s not fully comfortable for you.”

Keith frowned. “What are you getting at?”

“I’m saying you don’t really love her. I know what love looks like and whenever I see you and Allura together there is nothing but hardly a friendship if not acquaintances.”

Keith gulped and glanced away.

“Keith, you know if you have anything to say, you can talk to me, Katie, and Hunk right?” The eldest Holt asked as he sat up on his bed to face Keith more.

Keith’s nightshade eyes became clouded with nervousness as he glanced back at his friend.

“You already knew that there were problems didn’t you?”

“Sorta, they came up more often than not.”

“And how many times does she claim it’s something you’ve done or are not doing for her.”

Keith actually had to recount the times before responding. “I’d say nine out of ten times...and now that I’m saying it out loud, it sounds bad.”

“If I ask you to answer honestly can you?”

“For what?”

“Are you actually attracted to her?”

Keith froze for a moment from the question; it was a similar question to Pidge’s question. It hit him hard to actually think it through and try to keep an image of the two of them together romantically; so hard that it made tears peek at the corners of his eyes.

Matt noticed them and instantly slid off the bed to crouch next to him. “Dude, are you ok?”

Keith took a deep breath that he didn’t realize he had been holding in and blinked away the tears. “I-I don’t think I ever really was...you and Katie were right…” He sadly admitted before looking away.

“Hey, it’s ok.” The glasses clad man softly said as he gently tugged Keith up into a hug. “You’re not in the wrong for realizing that, but breaking that to Allura will not be easy. If she continues to act like she has been with you, then she may try to pin the blame on you.” He warned as he somewhat pulled out of the hug to look into Keith’s nightshade eyes.

Keith sighed. “But I don’t want it to look like I used her…”

“It won’t to those who know you, and the rest can just fuck off alright? Who cares what they say or think about you for trying to figure things out?”

“But-”

“But nothing.”

Keith glanced away and a few other thoughts came to mind.

“Something else on your mind buddy?”

Keith hesitated; this one was a tense topic, but he seemed a bit more at ease to tell Matt than he probably would others. “I-um, I don’t think I’m really into girls in general...I can’t think of a time when I actually found any girl attractive.” He admitted but seemed ready for the worst to be said as he pinched his eyes shut and looked away to brace for a slap or something.

Matt blinked in shock that Keith trusted him enough for that kind of sensitive information but got a bit confused as to why he seemed to be bracing for pain. “Hey…” He softly starts.

Keith flinched but glanced at his friend.

“I dunno what you’re bracing yourself for, but I would never hurt you for being that open with me. So thank you for telling me, and maybe I can try to help you break this to Allura nicely so things aren’t as sour as they very well could be.”

Keith slowly relaxed and sighed silently in relief that his friend is willing to help him with a situation like this one.

“And the first bit I will tell you about this sort of thing is that you never EVER do it over the phone, whether text or call, it never ends well. So when you see Allura at school, since it’s a public place, gently take her aside and tell her that you think that you two need to take some time to be apart, as in not in a relationship. If she asks why you tell her that there are some things that you need to figure out, and you need to be able to do that on your own.”

“What if she takes that the wrong way or blows it out of proportions? She does that sometimes.”

“Then you tell Katie or Hunk to be nearby just in case things get bad so they have your back.”

Keith nodded and sighed heavily; his ears drooping afterwards.

“I know it sounds hard, and it very well could be, but just keep in mind that you are thinking of yourself and she has no right to be treating you how she is just because she thinks she can.”

Keith nodded again and his ears perked up a little in response. “Ok. Thanks Matt.”

“No problem buddy, now let’s get some sleep ok?”

“M’kay.”

The two settled down to rest as soon as the light was off, but thoughts continued to race around Keith’s mind of ‘what if’s and all sorts of bad scenarios while Matt soon fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Exposed Truth At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming to the realization that some things have definitely changed, Keith decides it's time to break things off with Allura; though, he's hesitant with the sudden popularity a certain video seems to get him. Keith and his friends keep a game plan in case things go south.

Matt dropped Keith and Pidge off at school the next day.

Keith had already told the younger Holt what was going to happen and why before the two of them told Hunk.

Hunk was very understanding of the situation and smiled gently. “Well good luck man, and I appreciate it that you told us about something like this.”

“We’ll be right around the corner from the auditorium doors ok? Talk to her there and we can back you up if you need it ok?” Katie added.

Keith nodded a bit and had it all ready in his head for the fateful moment.

All throughout the day there was once again whispering and muttering, but this time it didn’t seem bad.

Some of the girls were waving a bit at Keith for a reason he didn’t know of, guys would joke with him even though most of them hardly ever talked to him. The new attention raised some questions in Keith’s head.

“How come everyone is all the sudden so nice to me?” The raven-haired elf asked another one of his friends, another elf who, like Allura, was a bit more on the wealthy side; though, not in the happiest of homes.

The ocean-eyed elf seemed surprised at the question. “You didn’t see the video Allura posted? I mean it had you clearly in it.”

The shorter elf raised an eyebrow as if to question his friend. “Video? What are you talking about Lotor what video?”

Lotor pulled up the video on his phone and showed him.

Keith’s nightshade eyes widened.  _ “She didn’t even credit Matt for taking that video?!” _

“What? Thought it wouldn’t be seen or something?”

“No, I knew it’d be seen, but she didn’t even credit Matt for taking the video when she got upset about something, and didn’t want to go to this concert. She told me to have my ‘ride’ take the video, and she even knew who was taking the video!”

“And why are you upset and not Matt?”

“Because she didn’t want to go after whatever got her upset. She had no right to claim that as something she did, when I have four sources that would say it wasn’t her.”

“Is everything alright with you two? I mean when I saw you two together today it was like you two had a fight or something.”

Keith frowned a bit. “Well, to be honest I don’t think this relationship we have is gonna go very far anymore…”

Lotor tilted his head. “How come? Did you get feelings for another girl or something?” He asked as a concerned expression made its way onto his face.

“Or something…” Keith muttered.

“Not attracted to her?”

Keith shook his head as the answer.

Lotor blinked a few times. “Well that’d be a first for her, but how come? Not that it’s really much of my business.”

“Well, Matt and I were kinda talking about some things last night when I stayed at his place and um…” Keith started, but he seemed hesitant to finish explaining himself.

The sapphire-eyed elf waited patiently for his friend to continue, his expression growing curious.

“I-I um…” Keith stumbled before leaning closer so he wouldn’t have to be so loud about it. “I don’t think I’m into women.” He finished in a soft voice as he got a bit of a nervous look.

Lotor blinked a few times. “Really?” He asked in disbelief.

The shorter elf nodded. “Please don’t tell anyone, I-I’m only telling a few people who I can trust and I don’t need the whole school knowing yet…” He pleaded.

Lotor put a hand on his friend’s shoulder and smiled softly. “Your secret is safe with me, but I’m telling you this as a close friend: if you end up telling Allura that, she won’t keep her mouth shut.” He assured him with a bit of a squeeze to that shoulder.

Keith gulped. “That’s what I’m worried about, but if that has to happen then fine…” He said before getting a bit of a steely expression.

~ Time Skip ~

By the end of the day, Keith was raring to get all of the ‘relationship’ off his shoulders.

Lotor patted Keith’s shoulder as he walked with him, Katie, and Hunk.

“Alright, we’re gonna go get to our ‘positions’. Just remember the plan ok?” Katie said nudging Keith a bit.

Keith smiled a bit. “Alright. Thanks guys.”

“And we’ve got Lotor in on it so he’ll be in the auditorium near the doors ok? Just keep that in mind.” Hunk added.

Lotor smirked.

Keith smiled gratefully at his friends. “Thanks, now for me to find Allura.”

“I don’t think that’ll be very hard.” Katie pointed out as she nodded towards Allura, who was in fact headed for Keith.

_ “Alright, can’t back down now.” _ The amethyst-eyed boy thought to keep his confidence in check.

“Hey Keith, can we talk for a minute?” Allura asked.

Lotor, Hunk, and Katie all walked towards the auditorium but made it seem as if they were going to be elsewhere.

Keith nodded a bit as soon as he couldn’t see them anymore. “Sure.”

Allura reached out to tug him in the opposite direction as the auditorium but there was resistance from her elven boyfriend.

“Could we maybe go this way instead? I don’t think we need the teachers to hear us.” Keith suggested.

The snowy-haired girl sighed a bit but nodded. “Sure.” She reluctantly said.

The two walked over to a small area between the auditorium doors and one of the foyers.

_ “Perfect.” _ Keith thought as he leaned against the wall. “So what is it?” He asked.

“I feel like I need to tell you that I’m having trouble staying in a relationship where I hardly get to spend time with you or do things with you.”

Keith seemed a bit shocked. “Well then how bout we take a break from the relationship?”   
“H-huh? But-” The preppy girl started.

“Neither of us are happy in this relationship so maybe we need a break to figure out what we want.” Keith quickly said.

“So you feel the same as me?”

Keith shook his head. “No, in truth I was going to suggest this anyway. Mainly because I don’t want to be in a relationship right now. I want to get through high school and then see where I am; whether I want a relationship or not and what I want from one.” He answered.

Allura looked completely derailed.  _ “I thought saying that would get him closer to me…” _ She thought before sighing a bit. “Alright.” She started.

“Thank you. Now I’m gonna head home, a-and maybe it’s best we give each other some space ok? No hard feelings, just time.”

Allura shrugged. “Maybe, sure.” She answered downheartedly. “Can I just ask you something?” She asked as if to plead.

Keith looked at her.

“Where is your unhappiness coming from? You seemed ok whenever we were together except you didn’t really ever show much interest in the relationship.”

Keith sighed a bit through his nose. “Some of my interests have changed since we started our relationship, and I’m not exactly looking for the same thing anymore, or another girl to be exact.” His answer was honest, but a tad vague.

Allura saw right through his vagueness and blinked with a small gasp. “Oh my god. A-are you into men?!” She asked as if she was slightly appalled.

Keith's expression grew a little steely. “After some time to think, yeah. I am.” Keith stated in confidence.

“I can’t believe this…” Allura started.

“It’s not you, trust me, and you deserve more than I could give you, but I just can’t make myself think I’m attracted to women anymore.”

“Did you fall for some other guy?”

“Wha- no. It’s just something I realized alright? It’s something that’s been on my mind since before you and I started dating.”

Lotor took that as his cue and pushed the auditorium door open. “Oh, sorry. Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” He nonchalantly interjected before stopping next to Keith. “Rehearsal just finished, want a ride home Keith?”

“Oh my god, you like Lotor don’t you?!” Allura assumed.

“No.” Both Keith and Lotor answered.

“We’re just friends, geez.” Keith insisted before walking away with Lotor and met up with Pidge and Hunk.

“Well, that went better than I thought.” The brunette said as she adjusted the strap of her bag.

“Ditto.” Keith agreed as they left the building.

Allura had trudged to another door that led outside but stopped.  _ “This is not how I wanted ‘us’ to end.” _ She thought before sighing and going outside.

Keith slid into the passenger seat of Lotor’s car and waved to Katie, Hunk, and Matt after shutting the door and buckling in.

Lotor started the car and leaned back. “Well, now you can just focus on what you want without feeling the need to please her.” He assured in a soft tone.

Keith nodded and a small smile curled onto his lips. “Yeah.”

Lotor drove off towards Keith’s foster home and a recognizable song came on the radio.

Keith blinked a few times. “That song…” He muttered.

The long-haired elf looked at his friend. “Hm? Recognize it?” He asked as a soft smile crawled onto his face.

“Y-yeah. This song is what made me want to be a musician and got me through a lot of shit that those other kids at the home caused for me. It was my escape to just...not exist for a few minutes.”

“I guess the man who sang this song is also going to help you get into the industry.”

Something in Keith’s head clicked the moment Lotor mentioned that and his eyes lit up. “Holy shit you’re right! Shiro was the one to actually sing this song! How did I not see it sooner?!”

Lotor chuckled lowly and was quite amused by his musical friend. “Guess things were a bit too clouded for you then.” He suggested.

“I guess so, otherwise I would’ve noticed the minute I heard his voice.” Keith admitted as he ran his fingers through his obsidian locks.

“Guess you get to tell him that when you see him, huh?”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to sound like everyone else.”

“I’m sure he won’t see it like that. He might be a bit too focused on being that ‘notorious flirt’ that everyone keeps saying that he is.”

Keith’s face burned a deep red. “W-what?! No, c’mon he wouldn’t with someone like me.” He denied.

“Yeah you keep telling yourself that, but whether you believe it or not, you are quite an attractive man Keith, and for most, it’s the cover of the book that catches the eye first before they read what’s inside.”

“Ugh, stop sounding like a Writing teacher.”

Lotor chuckled a bit and pulled up to the house. “Dare to ask to stay elsewhere another night?” He teased.

“I could try, but I dunno how far that’ll get me.”

“Try anyway.” Lotor insisted.

“Alright, alright. I’ll leave my bag here just in case ok?” Keith said; giving in to Lotor’s persistence.

Lotor nodded and waited for the other elf to come back once he was inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may just be me, but I can honestly see that song Keith got his inspiration from being "Angel" from Theory of a Deadman. It may just be personal preference but still. Hope you guys are enjoying the read :)


	5. Chapter 4 - Testing Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the need to please his, now ex, girlfriend taken from his thoughts, Keith now has new thoughts of his newly realized sexuality. Trying things out with another guy seems ideal for Keith to really see what he'd be into for future notes, and some car talk really gets thoughts stirring.

Keith pleaded with Cardy once again to stay at ‘a friend’s house’ as he had before and promised he’d be getting his work done as he had been doing.

Cardy hesitated but reluctantly agreed.

Keith hurried upstairs to the room he shared with another one of the boys who was still there after all this time. He seemed to pack his duffle bag with ease like he’d been practicing.

“Going someplace else to sleep again?” The other boy jeered at the elf.

“Actually yes, so I can get some sleep and concentrate. Consider it a way of giving you your own room like you so desperately wanted.” Keith sassed before going back out to Lotor’s car with the duffle bag.

In all the time it took Keith to do what he had to, it gave Lotor some time to actually think about something Allura had said before he and the others left the building. _“Maybe he’d be curious enough to attempt to test some of the waters…”_ He thought with an intrigued expression.

Keith slid the bag into the back seat before getting in the passenger side again. “Alright, let’s go before she changes her mind.”

Lotor chuckled and backed out of the driveway and headed for his house.

Keith leaned back a bit and yawned, but his thoughts were running with what Allura had accused him of before they left school. “H-hey Lotor?” He started.

Lotor made an inquisitive noise and glanced at him for a brief moment before looking back at the road.

“I-I um, can’t really get this out of my head, but it was something that Allura said before we left…”

“The fact that we liked each other; implying romantic feelings?” Lotor guessed.

“A-actually yeah. Were you thinking of it too?”

“Well maybe not for the exact same reason, but I was thinking that maybe you might want to see what it is in a man that you’re into…”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean like, ‘testing the waters’, ya know?”

Keith’s ears burned a bit at the thought. “Y-you mean we kiss?” He questioned as he tried not to stumble on his words.

“We don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable, but I’m here if that’s something you want to try.” The long-haired elf sympathized with a small smile.

The amethyst-eyed elf gulped and seemed a bit nervous at the thought of actually trying it.

“What’s the matter?”

“W-well to be honest, I-I’ve thought about it.”

A slight blush made its way onto Lotor’s face as he turned onto his street. “With me in particular or someone else?”

Keith’s face soon matched his sweatshirt and gulps. “U-um, w-well yes you…”

Lotor got more of a blush. “Well, I guess I can’t lie and say I haven’t gotten those similar thoughts about you.” He softly admitted as he glanced at his raven-haired friend.

~ Time Skip ~

Lotor moved some pillows aside on the couch as he heard Keith following him into the living room. “Make yourself comfortable.” He softly urged as he looked at his shorter elven friend.

Keith smiled gently and sat down near the spot that Lotor had cleared away. “Thanks.”

“I have a guest room for later, but that can be seen later if you’d like.”

“That’s fine.” Keith agreed as he got a bit comfier, his bags had been left near the entryway.

Lotor sat near his obsidian-haired friend and gently placed a hand on the top of Keith’s leg. “Are you sure you want to try things out?” He questioned with a slightly concerned look.

Keith blushed and nodded a bit. “W-well yeah. I really would like to know what it feels like.” He admitted. He was starting to feel a bit more flushed with the anticipation.

Lotor gave him an amused look and slid closer to him. “Alright then, I can assume the lead then.” He softly assured as he slowly leaned closer to his violet-eyed friend.

Keith gulped a bit and got a bit of a rush before meeting him in the middle; their lips melding softly, and it sends a slight chill down the elf’s spine. _“Wow, so this is what it feels like…”_ He thought as he gently cupped the side of Lotor’s face; slowly getting more and more comfortable with the new sensation.

Lotor slipped an arm around Keith’s waist to gently pull him closer as the kisses grew longer every time their lips met.

Keith got a bit of a thrill from it and naturally leaned into him; feeling his rather sturdy arms hold him so tightly that gave him a sense of safety in the kiss.

The two soon parted, slightly out of breath and seemed a tad mystified at the fact that their “experiment” had gone a little too well.

“W-wow…” Lotor marveled.

Keith’s face flushed a dark red as he fidgeted a bit. “W-what?” He stuttered.

“I never knew you were such a great kisser.” Lotor whispered, though a bit of it sounded like a croon.

Keith felt his ears burn as he glanced away shyly; his black shards getting in his face a bit.

The sapphire-eyed elf brushed shadowy strands back and tucked them behind Keith’s ear. “There’s no need to be shy at such a compliment. I’m sure the man who earns your heart and the right to kiss those lips will say the same as me.” Lotor softly assured as he rested his forehead against the other elf’s.

Keith smiled gently. “Thanks Lotor.” He softly uttered before a yawn broke from him, showing some fangs with his mouth open wide, but they were hidden just as quick as they were shown when the raven-haired elf closed his mouth.

Lotor patted his cheek. “Perhaps it would be good to get some rest.” He suggested.

Keith nodded in agreement and willed himself to stand before the comfort of the couch overtook him. He grabbed his stuff just before being shown to the guest room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I know some of you may be thinking "why is Allura THIS OOC" well to be honest, how I wrote her to be is similar to a girl I once dated in high school, it may not be to the letter with plenty pieces of Allura or her role, but the whole idea for the story just came to me when I was pretty down in the dumps after a few rather strenuous "fights" I was in with this (now ex-) girlfriend of mine before I couldn't take everything that was going on. We broke up so I could find myself again. Sorry for the little "story time" within an actual story, but I appreciate any who take the time to keep reading this story nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> I know some characters may be OOC but for the sake of this alternate reality story bare with me alright?


End file.
